


hearts and crafts

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: UshiTen Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hobbies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima spend a day enjoying their favourite hobbies.





	hearts and crafts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - **Hobbies**, Music, Fashion.

Tendou’s eyes aren’t completely focused on his sketchbook, he’s mostly watching Ushijima tending to their small garden. Ushijima’s profile is perfect for Tendou to practice his anatomy, and he always enjoys watching Ushijima, he’s beautiful. The sun is shining on him, illuminating his face. Tendou only wishes he’d brought his camera out too, so he could take a few pictures, they’d be good to look at later and he could put a few away in his own personal collection.

Ushijima smiles as he waters a flower he’s just planted, he can hear Tendou humming softly and it’s peaceful. He loves days like this, where they can just relax together. Tendou has the weekend off and Ushijima is free from volleyball practice for a couple of days. He does miss this when he’s busy and he misses it more when he’s away for a game, Tendou can’t always come along because of his job.

Ushijima understands, and when Tendou can make it, it’s a little more special. But the moments like this are incomparable, they’re almost like a dream. With the sky a clear, bright blue and the sun shining brightly. Ushijima couldn’t be happier and he’s certain that Tendou feels the same way. He lets his mind wander and thinks about all the times that Tendou had stuck by his side and the times that he could return the favour.

It’s wonderful that their life has led them to this point. Ushijima had achieved his dream and became a pro-volleyball player, he’d helped the team win at the Olympics and the celebrations had been ten times better when Tendou ran to Ushijima and pulled him into a crushing hug - Ushijima hadn’t expected Tendou to be there, he’d thought that he would be busy with work and would watch the match on tv. It was a pleasant surprise and Ushijima couldn’t stop smiling, it was one of his fondest memories.

“‘Toshi-kun,” Ushijima turns away from the hole he’d been digging (it might be a little too deep, his mind had wandered). Tendou is smiling and Ushijima reflects it instantly, “You looked like you were zoned out there.”

“I was. I was thinking about you--_about us_. We’ve come a long way, I’m so grateful that I met you.”

“Shiratorizawa was one of the best times of my life, I met you and I made friends. **Real** friends who appreciate me and never asked me to change. But now, this is ten times better, I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I get to have days like this and I can watch you kick butt on the volleyball court.”

Ushijima got up, quickly throwing his gardening gloves aside; he strode over to Tendou and cupped his cheeks, “Satori, I wouldn’t want this with anyone other than you. It’s always been you in my dreams, in the future I wanted to see happen.”

“‘Toshi, you can’t say that stuff to me, you know how it makes me feel.”

Ushijima would have pulled Tendou into a hug if the sketchbook wasn’t preventing it, instead, he ran his fingers in circles over Tendou’s cheeks, “I know, and I always want you to _always_ be that happy, because it makes me happy too.”

“Get back to gardening you big sap,” Tendou hugged his book close and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Ushijima’s lips. Ushijima leaned into it and sunk into the kiss, this wasn’t rare, Tendou had always been very affectionate, but Ushijiima still wanted to make the most of every kiss. When Tendou hands gently touched Ushijima’s cheeks, he thought, _every touch too_ and he moved a hand to Tendou’s waist so he could pull him a little closer, deepening their kiss. They finally broke for breath and Tendou gazed at Ushijima through half-lidded eyes, “‘Toshi, maybe we should go inside.”

“Okay.” Ushijima picked Tendou up out of his seat, smiling when he held on tightly.

“What about your gloves?”

“They’ll be fine.”

“And my sketchbook?”

“I don’t know if I can get that,” Tendou fluttered his eyelashes at Ushijima, causing Ushijima to glance around for the book. He held tightly to Tendou with his left arm, Tendou gripped a little tighter and Ushijima carefully leaned down to pick up the book, “How is it on the floor? You should look after it.”

“Sorry, I just let it fall.”

Ushijima straightened up and headed inside, kicking the door shut behind them, Ushijima haphazardly dropped the sketchbook onto one of the worktops. He focused on holding Tendou closely, and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I love your work Satori, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, that’s how I feel when I watch you play volleyball.”

“Thanks. It makes me really happy.”

“That’s my job, I always want to make you happy.”

“Me too.” Ushijima carefully carries Tendou upstairs, focusing on every step as Tendou’s long fingers carded through his hair. It isn't easy, the slow movement is a promise of what's to come and he picks up the pace from the staircase to the bedroom. Tendou hits the mattress with a smirk. Ushijima removes his shirt and Tendou leans forward to run his fingers over the muscles, basking in the soft sigh it elicits from Ushijima's throat. He quickly discards of his own then pulls Ushijima into a kiss, their tongues meet quickly, Ushijima tastes of coffee and Tendou's sweet, he'd been snacking on a brownie. Ushijima doesn't need the taste to know that, he'd seen Tendou eat it, but the taste is a pleasant reminder and he's glad he skipped it, the kiss wouldn't be as sweet.

Tendou's hands find Ushijima's waist, he'd glad Ushijima hadn't put on anything annoying today, he isn't sure he can wait. The fabric moves aside easily and Tendou runs his fingers over the shape of Ushijima's length. The kiss breaks with a sigh, Ushijima watches Tendou's hands, his long fingers are perfect for grasping and cupping his cock, he's hard quickly under the touch and urges to return the favour. He gently pushes aside Tendou's hands and reached out for slender hips, rubbing them slowly then pulling free Tendou's purple sweatpants, which are thrown somewhere behind him but Ushijima doesn't worry about that right now. Tendou looks inviting, left in a pair of neon green boxers and Ushijima leans forward to press soft kisses over Tendou's freckles, trying to reach every dot. His hands are splayed over Tendou's hips now, rubbing in circles, straight to his goal, which is already half-hard.

Tendou doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about, but he can't help but blush, he hadn't realised how breathless Ushijima's touches had made him. His hands reach for Ushijima's hair, there's more than enough for him to slide his fingers between strands and tug gently as Ushijima's lips travel further south. Ushijima sighs softly, his trails kisses along Tendou's hips as his fingers caress Tendou through the fabric of his boxers. He kicks off his own pants, evening the field. Tendou's pulling Ushijima back up and they kiss again, Ushijima's hips press down to reach for contact that he'll find with Tendou's touch.

They move fast, Tendou's impatient nature gets the best of him and Ushijima rolls with it easy enough, he straddles strong hips. Ushijima is the one to retrieve the lube and a condom from the side-table, Tendou feels a thrill run through his body and he rocks his hips against Ushijima's. Ushijima is strong enough to hold Tendou and their boxers meet the messy pile on the floor. His hand is big enough to grasp both of their cocks and Tendou has to bite his lip to suppress the first moan. The moment Ushijima's hands move, it's forgotten and he sighs wistfully, a soft moan spilling from his lips.

Ushijima builds up a steady rhythm, they're already both hard, but he wants to see Tendou at the point where he can't hold himself back. Tendou reaches for the lube, flipping open the cap, he drips a few drops onto their cocks and the initial contact makes them both shiver. The gel soon warms under Ushijima's touch and it has both of them moaning. Tendou's now reached out to splay a hand over Ushijima's chest, he's sighing and bucking his hips with every stroke, his nails begin to dig into Ushijima's skin, "Wakatoshi~ Please." He presses the bottle into Ushijima's hand.

The loss of touch makes Tendou gasp and buck his hips against Ushijima's. He knows what's coming and leans forward to kiss Ushijima, a soft kiss is smothered by strong lips and a soothing hand on his back. Tendou's soon rocking against the finger though and a second provides help to stretch him more, his nails dig harder into Ushijima's skin and he grunts in response. Tendou mewls when Ushijima's fingers curl into him, "Are you ready?" Tendou's already nodding before Ushijima finishes the question and the slick fingers slide easily from Tendou. He has to sit back, quickly plucking the condom from the mattress, he haphazardly rips it open then quickly slides the latex down Ushijima's length. Tendou's not quite sure if the size will stop surprising him so much.

Ushijima coats himself in lube, the bottle still in his hand, Tendou licks his lips at the sight and moves forward. One of Ushijima's hands is steady against his hip, with the other holding his cock, Tendou bites his lip to refrain from commenting on the sight. He's lost all patience now and lowers himself down onto Ushijima's length, settling with a sigh. Ushijima's hands are gently caressing his hips, not to urge him on, but as a comfort. Tendou prefers the former, he feels like he's waited long enough, watching Ushijima work in the garden always made him ready for anything. He rolls his hips, gasping out a sigh, "'Toshi, you feel amazing,"

It's tempting for Ushijima to comment on how often Tendou says that, instead, he gently squeezes his hips. Tendou grips onto Ushijima's shoulders and rolls his hips, met with a thrust from Ushijima. It makes both of them moan, Tendou repeats the motion quicker, still met equally by Ushijima and they soon build up a steady rhythm. When Tendou shifts so he can press a kiss to Ushijima's brow, his noises grow louder and it makes Ushijima feel a little dizzy. Knowing he can make Tendou respond like this is always amazing to him.

The new position allows for Ushijima to thrust up to Tendou and it causes Tendou's hands to grip tightly at Ushijima's shoulders. Ushijima can feel the wetness of Tendou's cock against his stomach and he slides a hand down from Tenou'd hip to wrap around the length, jerking him to the rhythm of their hips. Tendou almost shouts at the contact but stops himself by finding Ushijima's lips. The feeling sparks out to every nerve and their kiss is messy, their teeth clash but Tendou doesn't want to break this moment, even as he feels the familiar sensation bubbling in his stomach.

Ushijima can sense that Tendou is close from the way his hips jerk and jutter, his own release is close too. He continues to urge Tendou forward with his hand and his thrusts. Tendou ducks his head into Ushijima's neck and his fingers curl tightly into Ushijima's shoulders, his moans almost hiccup out of his mouth. Ushijima only thrusts twice more and he bites his lip, grunting as he spills into the condom.

Slowly, they settle down together and Tendou slowly moves to let Ushijima slide from him. They don't waste a second laying in their aftermath, Ushijima is quick to hike up Tendou and carry him through to their en-suite. The shower is nice, it relaxes both of them, and Ushijima washes Tendou's hair so he can enjoy the soft sighs he gets in response. He steps out before Tendou and wraps a towel around his waist. He heads back through to the bedroom and changes the bedsheets then throws all their laundry into the basket. Tendou joins him moments later, looking drained. Ushijima doesn't mind an early night, it sounds appealing right now, and once they're dry, they change for the night and quickly cuddle up beneath clean sheets. Ushijima presses soft kisses to Tendou's head and smiles, "Love you."

Tendou's voice is muttered, but the feeling is all there and Ushijima knows it, "I love you too." Tendou nestles further into Ushijima's embrace, allowing himself to drift off. Ushijima doesn't mind days like these, where they can end things cuddled peacefully in bed and the thought allows sleep to quickly swallow him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever time writing nsfw content for UshiTen. I hope it's okay!


End file.
